<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i feel love by lovelylapin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245285">i feel love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylapin/pseuds/lovelylapin'>lovelylapin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marichat, Mutual Pining, Pining, adrien is dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylapin/pseuds/lovelylapin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had become such a constant presence in his life that when she wasn’t around, it felt like he needed to go out and fill that void himself. Or perhaps Adrien was more interested in the way her personality shifted when Chat Noir was in front of her, bold and snarky and confident in all the ways their classmates had told him about before but he hadn’t seen for his own eyes without the mask.</p>
<p>In any case, something about her kept making Adrien come back, even if it meant for awkward entrances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i feel love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a piece written in collaboration with MLB for BLM, a collective group effort by many artists and writers in the fandom to raise money for Black Lives Matter! this truly was such a good cause to write for and an amazing fic prompt to tackle!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were plenty of benefits to being Chat Noir. Getting to escape from his house with a mere transformation, jumping from rooftop to rooftop without so much as a care in the world, and spending countless hours perched at the top of the Eiffel tower during sunset were all among Adrien’s favorite things to do when he was free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he had to admit that hanging out with Marinette far surpassed everything else, even if he didn’t quite exactly know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet. It could be attributed to a number of things really, from the fact that they were in the same class, and sat only a breath away from each other most days of the week, to their dating best friends that often threw the two into the ever-exciting activity of third-wheeling. She had become such a constant presence in his life that when she wasn’t around, it felt like he needed to go out and fill that void himself. Or perhaps Adrien was more interested in the way her personality shifted when Chat Noir was in front of her, bold and snarky and confident in all the ways their classmates had told him about before but he hadn’t seen for his own eyes without the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In any case, something about her kept making Adrien come back, even if it meant for awkward entrances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat?” Marinette asks, bending over the railing to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien was in the midst of climbing up to reach her, one gloved hand gripping a metal baluster while the other extended out to get hold of the railing’s top bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too princess,” he says, moving his head up to look at her. Marinette had already taken her pigtails out for the night, and in the cool summer breeze her hair swayed with the wind as she stood there, watching him grow closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what are you doing here, Chat? You should be in bed and asleep, or did you forget that it’s a school night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Adrien responds, reaching the top and perching himself on the railing, “is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a step back and crossing her arms, Marinette looks up at him. “Really? That’s why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Adrien exclaims, frowning. “Why would you doubt your knight in shining armor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re wearing leather,” she corrects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waves a hand in the air. “We can ignore the tiny details. Anyways, this knight got word that your class is having a test tomorrow, and what better way to help out a princess than by helping her study?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what class it’s for,” Marinette says, even as she started walking to the trapdoor leading to her room. “Or that I even have a test.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure I do. Alya made a blog post all about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adrien adds in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was there in class when Mme. Mendeleiev announced it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t need to know that bit though. Passing it off as something Alya posted (which she had, luckily) was the perfect cover Adrien needed that wouldn’t set off any alarms in Marinette’s head, nor risk revealing his identity. Who knew just how embarrassing it'd be if she were to find out that Adrien was behind the mask, going out of his way and finding any excuse to be at her side?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention, Ladybug would have his tail strung up for everyone in Paris to see if it ever happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Marinette tells him, glancing back at him, “I’m going to start Alya to stop posting all the intimate things about our school life if you're just going to use it as an excuse to see me. Or better yet, I'll tell Ladybug and see what she does about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Plenty of girls in Paris would be head over heels to have the Chat Noir at their balcony, offering to tutor them in the dead of night,” he says, hands resting on the back of his head as he began to follow after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why aren't you chasing after them instead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, Adrien looks up at the sky, gazing up at the stars before letting his gaze drop back down to Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good question,” he says. I'll let you know when I find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll be expecting an answer by the next time you come over then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you'll be expecting then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping down into the trapdoor, Marinette pokes her head out. “Depends. Help me ace this test and you can come over every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you don't?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You'll be stuck meowing on my balcony for all of Paris to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins, continuing to go after her. “Then I guess it's a good thing you'll be acing this test.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I'm saying is, Chat Noir somehow always magically appears whenever we're out,” Alya says, looking suspiciously at the cat-eared hero while she took another sip of her drink. “There's no reasonable explanation for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging nonchalantly, Adrien lifts his own drink to his lips, attempting to stay cool. “Who's to say you guys aren't the ones seeking me out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's lying, of course. After fencing practice had been canceled for the day and Gorilla was luckily uninformed by the change in schedule, Adrien decided to take advantage of the free hour under his belt and visit the local cafe he knew would be inhabited by his group of friends. Of course, walking around as himself would do no good, so slipping into the suit was always the better option, a wonderful alternative he had equipped several other times when he couldn't join them as Adrien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “He makes a good point, Alya,” Nino says, nodding at him. “Who's to say this isn't just a coincidence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We've ran into him no less than five times, and he's joined us to hang out for three. I don't see Ladybug suddenly popping up anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug’s probably just busy doing Ladybug things,” Marinette says, entering the conversation. “It must be tiring to be a superhero with all the press conferences and security gigs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been mainly quiet while the rest spoke, for what Adrien guessed was to not draw any suspicion her way should the two of them seem a little bit too chummy. That didn't mean Marinette wasn't throwing him any glares when Alya and Nino weren't watching, clearly hoping he'd leave them alone before either of them slipped up and filled them in on his regular visits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladybug things?” Alya repeats, laughing. “If she's so busy doing stuff, then why isn't Chat Noir just as jam packed? Last I heard, he's the other half of their crime fighting duo, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'm more the face, don't you think?” Adrien says, wiggling his cat ears. “Paris deserves to have at least one of their beloved heroes walking around every now and then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paris, Chat? Or…” Alya trails off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino looks at her, brows furrowing. “Or?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya leans towards the table, eyes narrowing as she looks at Adrien. He squirms, suit squeaking against the chair and suddenly very self conscious of the fact that he was the most noticeable person in the room. Looking over at Marinette, he widens his eyes hoping she would intervene and lend a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she gives just a small smile before turning her head, going into conversation with Nino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing, Alya sinks back into her seat. “Nevermind,” she finally says. “I guess not after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Adrien asks Marinette when he gets the chance, whispering to her while Alya and Nino are talking to the waiter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me,” she answers. Reaching over for his menu, she flips it open and begins to skim. “What are you getting to eat? That is, if you're sticking around long enough for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who's to say I wouldn't?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette nudges him, voice dropping as she speaks. “Well, you have quite a schedule to keep up with, right? Walking around Paris and entertaining all it's patrons must be a lot of work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A tart or two won't get in the way of that. Or,” he perks up, “maybe even some quiches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it's pastries and quiches you want, wouldn't you be better just dropping by and collecting a few freshly baked ones later? I do live right above a bakery, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those guaranteed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends. Maybe another cat will show up and nab them first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn't. That's impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, Marinette goes back to the menu. “Guess we'll just have to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Intent on getting the promised goods, he shows up to her balcony just as the sun slips underneath the horizon that day, leant up against her railing and ring recharged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't believe you actually came,” Marinette says, placing a platter of treats down on the balcony chair and shaking her head at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't have you feeding other cats. It would wound my heart too much.” Placing a heart to his chest, he lets out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts, hand going to her hip. “Don't be so dramatic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Dramatic? Never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's maybe the biggest lie I've heard from you yet. And in any case,” she continues, “you have absolutely nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Marinette knocks her head to the side, smiling. “There's only one kitty for me anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien feels his cheeks go warm, flustered enough that he glances away from her and hopes the lack of light doesn't give him away. It's a weird moment, such a sharp turn from his usual antics. Typically, it was Marinette who grew red at his silly jokes and half-attempted flirts, or shrugged off his advances and continued on with the night. He rarely ever had to worry about the tables being turned on him, and never at such a simple statement coming from her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, it was something new for him to worry about, to chip away at until he got his full answer. Maybe then, once he figured it out, he'd even get the chance to uncover more about Marinette as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or so, he hoped he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week later, gazing out his window to the Parisian scenery down below, Adrien finally gets his answer. It's a sudden realization and a shock, enough to nearly make him yell out in excitement and open the window to shout out to the streets for everyone to hear. However, too dumbstruck and in awe to actually follow through with it, he elects instead to simply say it, a task that almost seems just as challenging to go through with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm in love with Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Plagg takes a bite from his wedge of cheese, unbothered and lookino bored at his holder. “I could've told you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien huffs, turning to the kwami on the windowpane. “I'm being serious, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I.” Swallowing, Plagg goes in for any bite and waves the remaining cheese in the air as he talks. “Anyone with a brain could see how big you've been crushing on her - or for that matter, how crazy she gets around you, mask on or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're kidding,” Adrien says, jaw going slack. “Marinette would never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it really look like I’m the type to kid?” Plagg retorts. “And if it took you this long to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it's no wonder you didn't get that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> back before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing, Adrien frowns. Plagg was right. It had taken Adrien some time to piece all of the puzzle together, to narrow down each section until they painted a clear picture and read out what he had been searching for all along. To finally uncover a bit of the enigma that surrounded his interest and intrigue and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be near Marinette, why he so often sought her out beyond better judgement. It made sense why he hadn't been able to fully devote his time and energy on figuring out how Marinette felt as well, even if it was embarrassing to admit he missed while even Plagg figured it out in the meanwhile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd have to make good of his realizations however. Knowledge rarely did anyone any good when they didn't act on it, and given how long it took him to reach this far, Adrien was better off taking the leap now before he got caught up in his own brain again. Turning to Plagg, Adrien opens his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you're going to tell me to transform you so you can see Marinette, you better promise you'll throw in an extra wheel of Camembert later,” Plagg says, taking in the last piece of his cheese and beating Adrien to the chase. “It's very tiring juggling romance with the life saving part of this job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me just enough time to talk to her before the ring starts blinking and I have to detransform, and I’ll buy you an extra crate of cheese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we waiting around for then? Go and say the transformation already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing, Adrien opens the window. The sun was beginning to go down, and based on the usual length of time it took to cross Paris and reach the bakery it’d be long down by the time he got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An almost perfect setting for a confession, he thought, save for one last detail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes some time to find the perfect rose to give her, but an hour later, holding it out to her under the blanket of stars and city smog, Adrien finds that it was worth the hunt, and more than worth the wait after so long trying to find the answer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>